Marauders' Reflection redone
by Selah1
Summary: Marauders' reflect on the same day.
1. Prolouge

A/N: This is a little side note for Marauders reflection. Each of the marauders (expect Violet and Peter) will shared their pov on the day. Some are slightly different than others. Some revealved plot that others didn't even mentioned. All of them are in it or mentioned in some way. I made everyone in Gryffindor to make my life easy. Though that is not the case in all my stories. No need to be confuse.

Prolouge: You're reading it

Chapter one:James Potter

Chapter two:Ivy O'Conner

Chapter three:Fantasma Dewinter

Chapter four:Remus Lupin

Chapter five:Lily evans

Chapter six:Sirius Black

So onward with the story. R/R!!! 


	2. James Potter

Disclaimers own Ivy, Fantasma,Violet, the plot and any thing you don't recognize

A/N: This story is based in the marauder's time. The couples are like this: James and Lily , Remus and Ivy ,Peter and Violet, also Sirius and Fantasma. If you have any questions, comments, flames.death threats can be address to me at: Moonygirlca@yahoo.ca. Due to all the reviews I have redone this story. 

I was once woken up with the cold wind hitting my body (as usual). "Time to get up" said a cheery voice next to me. I heard a grumpy voice say beside me" go bug someone else Moony it's too early". I laugh as Moony tries to get Padfoot out of bed. I was in the best place in the world: Hogwarts. Was surrounded by friends namely: Sirius Black ( Remus Lupin, Lily Evans, Fantasma Dewinter, Ivy O'Conner, Peter Pettrigrew and Violet Burns.

Today we either have Divination, magical theory or Ancient Ruins after lunch. Sirius Remus, Fantasma, and I had Divination while, Ivy and Lily have Ancient Ruins. Violet and Peter have Magical theory.

Suddenly Remus, Sirius, and I went down the stairs to meet the girls. We waited a couple of minutes and then they came down. The grettings began with a startle this morning. When I reliazed I was on the floor with Fantasma on top of me. Now Fantasma is very nice girl and she is a bit attrative. She's, Sirius' girlfriend so I have to be nice. Not, that I don't like it. She, just a bit clumsy. No, scratch that she a klutz. I pulled her on to her feet and she kept telling me how sorry she is. I brushed it off. Just an normal morning.

In the afternoon after lunch Sirius and I were thinking the Divination room was a lost hope. " I bet Moony all ready there" I exclaimed. " Of course he's there using that sixth sense again" claimed Sirius. " What sixth sense" I groaned. "I don't care what you say Prongs he's got werewolf senses in human form too." explained Sirius. We finally found a sign that said Divination." That's it" I concluded,"some help you are," shouted Sirius. "Don't worry Seer, something will come up" I said at that a silver ladder came up and we climb it.

The Divination teacher name was Professor May Ross. She told Sirius and I to sit down so she could start. We found Lira and Remus so we sat with them."Now everyone grab a partner to work with and sit with four to a table," said Professor Blank." Four are lucky number," I said. We grab a table and then we had to get in partners.

"Franti, will you partner up with me?" asked Sirius." Of course Sirius" said Fantasma. Sirius grabbed Fantasma small pale wrist, and dragged her over to the teacups. Remus shook his head and said" come on James we better get us some teacups" I just nodded.

Classes went like that in Divination, we all got detentions a lot of them. It was fun while it lasted, after that year she wouldn't let us take Divination again. It was too bad Lily and Ivy didn't take the course they miss out on all of the fun. It's just another day in the life of James Godric Potter and his best friends the marauders. 


	3. Ivy O'Conner

A/N: Here is the next segment in 'Marauders' Reflection'. This is in the point of view of Ivy. If you like to contact me you can at Moonygirlca@yahoo.ca Please Read and review. 

I woke up early this morning, to find Lily and Violet getting dressed and Fantasma doing her hair. We said our mornings extremely lazily to each other and went down before Sirius could break down the door. Well lately, the marauders complained that we take so long. Sirius being himself, is extremely impatience and that door to our dorm will never be the same. As we rush down the stairs I trip on my black satin robe and fall flat on my face. I cringed as the scarlet carpet comes into focus; I can see its gold accents along the ends. I moaned as I stand up to see my friends looking concernedly at me. "You all right Ivy " asked Remus. I blushed. Great just fabulous why, do I have to blush in front of him. I just made a complete fool of myself in front of him. "I'm okay," I say while brushing the hair out of my eyes and taking the hand Lily offers me. I look couple feet where James was getting off the floor.

"We better go if we want to eat breakfast before going to potions class" suggested Remus quietly. "Right" James replied "Let's get going". As we arrive to the great hall we take our ac customed seats and begins our breakfast. "You know what I love most about breakfast," said Sirius with his mouth full "Sirius, don't eat with your mouth full it's impolite" comment Fantasma earning a glare from him. James laughed "she's right you know Padfoot". "Shove it, Prongs" was the mutter replied. "Look at the time," exclaimed Lily "well be late if we don't move it". Lily jumps from the table in perfect sync with Remus. The others got up and they all ran to Potions class. "I hate it, I hate it, I hate it!" mumbled James all the way there under his breath, causing Violet to smile revealed her pearly teeth . They enter the room with one minute to spare. After a dreadful potions class, which happens to be a double period. I retired to the great hall for lunch. I saw Remus holding Fantasma and James looked concernedly at her while, Sirius made threats, which made Lily roll her eyes. "What happened" I remarked interrupted Sirius speech and got a glare of death from him. "Snape said something to her and got upset over it. The usual" answer Lily in an offhand sort of way. After a while, into lunch Fantasma was eating with the rest of us. After lunch Remus and Fantasma left to the north tower for divination alone because, Sirius and James disappear in the middle of lunch. Violet and Peter walked to Magical theory hand in hand. Both had dissaper early today. Lily and I headed towards our class Ancient Ruins. Our professor was Prof. Lauren Golden. She seems to be all right but had a temper that could flare up at any moment. She had brown hair with light purple eyes and wore half moon glasses. She was an easygoing person - most of the time. We learn all about Egypt and other so-called places. Which I'm too lazy to recalled that had ruins. Lily and I were so bored by the second class and started to pass notes to each other. I learn that see had this huge crush on James but, thought she wasn't good enough for him. I constantly tried to convince her she was wrong, but to no Vail. Well, we both pass with flying colors. Actually, we got A's in this class. She said we should take it next year. I said we think about it. For the first time, the guys didn't ruin the class. It was oddly quiet without them though. Well, just another day in the life of Ivy Michelle O'Conner and her best friends the marauders. 


	4. Fantasma Dewinter

A/N: This is the third segment of the marauder's reflection

I got up early with the sun shining on my face, no change there. I always was an early bird unlike, my boyfriend who's a nightowl. Well, like that muggle saying goes 'opposites attract'. I take a shower get dress and start n my hair. By than most of my room mates are up. Lily and Violet are getting dress while, Ivy crawls out of bed. Violet comments that we better hurry for the sake of our door. Lily amiles and I sigh. A couple weeks ago my boyfriend broke it down because he got tired of waiting. I warn Remus never to turn his back on him again.

We walked down stairs exchange greetings. We talk about rumors and room mates etc. I fell on top of James again. No change there. I may be pretty and a bit smart but, I'm a klutz. Remus reminds us of potions and we hurry to breakfast. Without getting lost, which is quite diffcult, the school is so big. Some days, I wish it was small.

As we all start to eat and enjoy breakfast, Sirius comments how it is his favorite meal. I gently tell him not to chew with his mouth open. He glares at me for my comment, I smile at his back. Lily said we better move it, if we want to be on time. So we leave the table in a mad rush. James grumbling about double potions all the way there. We got set up in partners and set to work.

I can't stand Snape! He said something to me, and I let it take the best of me. Remus was comforting me during Lunch. James was worried about me and Sirius was making death threats under his breath. Sirius made sure I was alright than Sirius and him went exploring. Remus and I went to Divation while, Lily and Ivy went to ancient ruins. Violet and Peter left for magical theory eariler o.

James and Sirius were almost late for class. Remus,Sirius,James and I grabbed a table. Sirius ask to be my partner and I agree. He dragged me over to the teacups. Remus and James partner up and did the assignment. Things went a little down hill from there. That was expected. Just another day in the life of Fantasma Blossom Dewinter and her friends the marauders. 


	5. Remus Lupin

A/N: This is the fourth chapter in this series

I woke up James, Sirius and Peter this morning. No change there. They got up when I ask them to this time. We got down pretty quickly and the girls didn't make us wait long. I always been very patience unlike Sirius, who is an different story. As the girls rest down the stairs, I hope Fantasma wouldn't fall today. Franti is a bit of a klutz and maybe today she wouldn't fall. I mean she was half way across the foor and she hadn't fell yet. She'll make it , I thought smiling. She tripped and fell into James. Spoke too soon. Ivy tripped on her robes and fell ont op of me. When I help her up she was blushing a bit. I kinda of like her but, I'm way to afraid to admit it, to her face.

We exchanged greetings and head down the stairs for breakfast. Sirius got a lesson from Franti today which earn her a glare. Lily mentioned being on time for potions. We left with a minute to spare. We might have gotten there sooner, if not for James complaining for a double potions period.

When I got back to the great hall for lunch, Fantasma was in tears. I spent most of my lunch time comforting her. James looked very worried and Well, Sirius... He was making death threats about Snape. No change there of course. I left with Franti to our class because, James and Sirius wandering off earlier on.

They arive almost late and the four of us grabbed an table and started to work. Fantasma and Sirius work together and Sirius dragged her over to the teacups. I suggested that James and I should work together and he agree. Havoc eurupted in this class. Of course that was expected with James and Sirius in the same class. Just another day in the life of Remus Jordan Lupin and his friends the marauders. 


	6. Lily Evans

A/N: This is the fifth part of the marauder reflection. R/R. I woke up and started to get dress. I didn't want to be late. It was going to be quite an eventful day! And then anyday is eventful when you hang out with my friends.

As I walk in Ivy was rolling out of her bed, Violet was getting dressed and Fantasma was doing her long hair. Oh let me tell you a bit about my friends.

Ivy O'Conner has silver-blond hair which is to her knees with violet eyes. She also dating Remus Lupin, there supposely going to the ball together.

Violet Burns has black hair a bit past her shoulders with deep blue eyes. She dating Peter Pettrigrew for some reason, there going to the ball.

Fantasma Dewinter has long wavy almost curly deep red hair to her waist and eyes a shade darker than emeralds. She dating Sirius Black and they ARE going to the ball.

Oh, I forgot about myself. I'm Lily Evans I look like Fantasma except my hair straight and goes to my bum I also have darker skin and my eyes are lighter.

James Potter (my boyfriend !) has messy short black hair with skyblue eyes.

Sirius Black has long black hair to his chin with sky blue eyes. He's dating Fantasma.

Remus Lupin has short sandy brown hair with green-gray eyes. He's dating Ivy. As we exchanged greeting we ran to breakfast and our classes. After lunch we went to our classes. I have ancient ruins with Ivy, our guys have Diviation with Sirius and Fantasma, Violet and Peter have magical theory.

For once the guys didn't ruin class, I learn all about ruins and Ivy. I learned she and I have a lot in common. Just another day in the life of Lily Isabelle Evans and her friends the marauders. 


	7. Sirius Black

A/N: This is the final one of the series "Marauders' reflection". There is no Violet and Peter POV's. R/R!

We were woken early, once again by Remus. He always wakes up early and likes to make us get up. He wins, every morning. I moan as I hurry out of the bed. Might as well before he decides to grab Franti to get me up. I'm shuddering just thinking about. She still hasn't quite forgave me about the door to their dorm yet.

As I drag myself out Remus is ready and James is putting on his shirt while, Peter putting books in his bag. I dressed extremely quickly, James said it was record time for me. I shoot him a glare on my way out.

The girls walk down the stairs after making us wait a couple of minutes. Fantasma, my girlfriend she semi-intelligent and gorgeous but, a bit of a klutz. This is shown when she fell on top of James. I had to admit I was a little bit jealous, I mean she always falls on top of James why not me? We greet each other and start to walk down to breakfast.

I begin telling how much I love breakfast when Franti tells me not to chew with my mouth open. I glare at her while everyone else laughs at our antics. We start to head to potions. We have an double period, which is just 10x worse. I mean I can't stand Snape for a section, never mind 200 min.

I sit at the table making death threats under my breath about Snape. While, Remus comforts my girlfriend. I mean he can't just leave her alone cause, it's just to much to ask. Shame Ivy ruins my death threats. She earn herself a glare. After I make sure Fantasma alright, James and I go off exploring.

James and I have done it again. We are going to be late for class again. We should have waited for Remus and Fantasma and walked with them. That would be the senisble thing to do. I do the exact opposite, it's my nature. We finally found the way to it, with much arguing and shouting.

I sit with Remus, Fantasma and James at a table. I ask for Fanatsma to be my partner and she said yes. I dragged her over to the teacups. I see Remus and James pair up. Things went a little odd for the rest of the class. That was expected. I mean you have 4 out of 8 marauders in your class. You expect the worse. Just another day in the life of Sirius Merlin Black and his friends the marauders. 


End file.
